


糜骨 05

by remember370



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember370/pseuds/remember370
Kudos: 1





	糜骨 05

糜骨 05 

下过雨以后的温度一天天变低，天刚亮的时候冷的几乎要把人冻住。

男孩从暖和的被窝里爬出来，把手伸出窗外感受了一下温度，然后给自己披上了更厚一些的外套。

本来应该睡在一边的带土也不知道去了哪里，被褥都被叠好放在一边。

瞧了瞧外面阴沉的天气，男孩拿上靠在墙边的雨伞，想出去看看。推开门的瞬间，却看到了一个很久没有看到的人。

“鸣人君看起来过的不错的样子呢。”白绝倚在房间的门外，盯着男孩的脸说。

记忆里一些零碎的片段突然出现在脑海中。

白绝在自己刚来的时候照顾过自己。

自己试图逃跑的时候打伤过一只白绝。

白绝曾经说……自己可以杀了带土……

在这里住了这么长时间的自己……竟然忘记了这个世界还有白绝的存在！如果不是这次看到他，甚至连过去发生的事情都要忘记了。

还有白绝让自己去杀了带土……

都是什么时候的事情呢？后来发生了什么事情呢？

男孩突然觉得头疼。

“带土的手段还真是不错啊。”白绝围绕着男孩走起来，眼神在男孩的身上打量，“重新回到这个空间，我可费了不少劲呢。”

“到底……到底发生了什么……”男孩颤抖着嘴唇，心里惧怕着即将知道的答案。

“在这里过的很舒服对不对，时间一天天回去，带土也没有再对你做什么。他越来越温柔，你觉得他开始没有危害，所以你放下了你的戒备。”

白绝的声音就像是耳边的风那样轻微，但是在男孩的耳中如同擂鼓一样。

“你忘记了你是怎么来到这里的……你忘记了你为什么会来到这里……你忘记了你应该有的目的是什么……你忘记了外面在发生什么……”，白绝凑到男孩的面前，“你忘记了你的同伴和老师……你忘记了四战还没有结束……接下来，你就会慢慢忘记你到底是谁……你甚至会以为你自己已经爱上了带土……然后不会有任何的犹豫，为他献上你自己的身体……”

男孩被说的有些羞恼，他一把推开白绝，“你闭嘴！”

“快想想你现在还能想起来什么吧……难道满脑子都是那个温柔的带土了？”

“我说了你闭嘴！”男孩觉得大脑里有神经在抽搐，剧烈的痛感让他几乎不能思考。

“你现在还能回答我……木叶的第七班，有哪四个人吗？”

明明不想按照白绝话思考，但是男孩还是想起了三个人模糊的脸。

叫什么名字呢？现在怎么样了呢？

“让我来告诉你吧……”

男孩想捂住自己的耳朵。

“外面可是死了很多人呢。”白绝开始疯狂的笑起来，一副骇人的样子。“维持这样一个空间和幻术……就算是十尾的人柱力的带土也要花很大的代价的。这也是我为什么能重新出现在这里的原因。带土他……”

话还没能说完，白绝就被突然掐住脖子按在墙上。

男孩下意识的后退了一步。

“……带土……”

带土并没有看向男孩，他掐着白绝的手越发的用力。“你知道你自己在做什么吗？你似乎以为这样就可以让一切失控了？”

白绝笑起来，示意带土看向男孩的方向，“那就要看……鸣人君还愿不愿意相信你了！”

带土眯起自己的眼睛，下一秒白绝就消失了。

然后他问站在一边还在恍惚的男孩，“鸣人，你愿意相信我吗？”

男孩深吸一口气，“带土……带我出去看看，我就继续相信你。”

带土一拳打在墙壁上，“我可以理解为，你相信了白绝说的话对吧。”，语气中是无法掩饰的失望。

“是……我没有办法不相信他。”男孩绕过带土走到走廊上，看着灰蒙蒙的天空，“我不知道这是一个什么样的世界，我不知道我发生了什么，我只知道我忘记了太多的事情，甚至想不起来我的同伴的样子……”

男孩向带土走过去，和在幻境里那次一样揪住带土的衣领，“我知道，我所遗忘的一切都是你造成的。”

时间是无法改变这个男孩的。带土想。

他的性子，他的坚持，他对于同伴的情意，可以因为自己的幻术而变淡，却无法因为时间而消失。

但就是这样，也让带土觉得愤怒。明明和少年的自己如此的相似，却没有可以扭曲他的东西。带土有些分不清自到底是嫉妒还是挫败的失落。

为什么他不能变得像自己一样呢？为什么他不能相信自己呢？为什么就算是面对这样一个结局既定的世界，他还是不愿意屈服和绝望呢？

带土抓住男孩的手腕，力气大到让男孩吃痛的松开手。

“用熟悉的方法，说不定你能够想起来你想知道的呢？”

男孩下意识的转头闭上眼，却还是慢了一步。

世界变成了红色，血色的圆月有些渗人，地上歪歪斜斜的插满了木质的十字架。男孩觉得恐怖，仿佛看到自己被绑在十字架上的场景。

带土啃过男孩的脖子，男孩闭上眼瑟缩。明明能感受到四肢的存在，却根本控制不了自己的行动。

“为什么……每次都是这样呢……”

没有任何回答。带土笑着解开男孩外套的扣子，惊讶的发现里面穿的仍然是睡觉时的浴衣，手熟练的摸向男孩的大腿根。“都没有换衣服呢，还真是方便啊。”

男孩像是被这句话击中了一样。

【男人从后面抱住自己，双手从后面摸向自己的大腿根。男人说:今天还是很听话呢。】

似乎是感受到男孩的晃神了，带土沉着声音一字一句，生怕男孩听不清楚，“不要摆出一副厌恶的样子了……仔细想象……那个时候……是你先主动凑过来的哦……”

【自己顺从的把头埋在男人的胸口，亲手解开了男人的衣服。】

浴衣的衣带被一下子扯开，男孩的胸膛大片的露出来。带土像是面对珍宝一样抚摸和亲吻，在这已经被调教的足够敏感的身体上，男孩的乳首没有经过什么挑逗就已经挺立了起来。男人的手划过腰间，每一处都传来细密而微小的快感。

男孩忍不住的颤抖，脸颊和身体都泛着红色。

“看看你自己啊……身体倒是记住了这种感觉呢。”带土不再用幻术控制男孩的行动。“想一想，之前我们每次做爱的时候你都会主动怎么样呢？”

【身上的每处皮肤都被男人撩拨的敏感。看着男人红色的那只眼睛，心里突然有些害怕。男人把头埋进自己的肩窝，然后自己主动的张开双腿夹住男人的腰，催促着他进来。】

渐渐回想起来的记忆控制着男孩的行动。

带土满意的看着小穴露出来，觉得自己没有耐心做那些繁复的润滑和扩张，下体直接就顶了进去。

男孩仰着脖子叫了出来。

“那个时候你说你喜欢疼痛，你还说希望我用力。”

男孩抱住带土的脖子，就仿佛那是人间唯一能救他的稻草。

【男人很听自己的话，丝毫没有在乎自己的感受。一场由自己挑起的性爱却让他疼痛的几乎要哭出来。】

带土在男孩的腰上掐了一把，疼痛让男孩稍微回过神来。

“看着我，鸣人。”

男孩用带着水雾的蓝色眼睛看着带土，带土俯下身子亲吻他，“这个时候你应该说什么呢？”

【“求……求求你……”用力的进来吧。】

带土像猫一样蹭过男孩的鼻尖到耳边，“求我干什么呢？”

“求你……动……”似乎是觉得接下来的话过于的难为情，男孩一直颤抖着嘴唇说不出来。

“好吧，不为难你了。”带土按住男孩的胯，用力的撞进去，“我都听到了。”

巨大的性器摩擦过温热的内壁，几乎要撑开每一条皱褶，带土不断伸入着想要占有这个男孩，毫不留情的冲撞着小穴中敏感的凸起。男孩攥紧手里抓住的带土的衣服，半阖着眼睛在他耳边不住的呻吟。带土抓住男孩的滚烫而挺立性器，恶劣的用手抵住柱口。觉得男孩即将射出的时候，下身的动作也停下来。

男孩对带土突然突然停下的动作不满，不自觉的抬起腰想要去蹭他。

带土凑近男孩的嘴边，听到他说，“求你……不要停下来……”

真是个贪心的孩子。

“真是危险的言论啊，鸣人。你还有意识知道你自己现在到底在说什么、做什么吗？”带土继续下身的动作，手上却没有放开他。

忠诚于欲望。

男孩喘息着，闭不上他的嘴。

带土突然想把手指伸进他的口中，搅动着他的唾液，享受那滑腻的声音，看着男孩的唾液不受控制的从嘴角流出来。想欺负她，想看他流眼泪。想听他继续向自己祈求。

不过他没有这么做，带土突然想起了一个问题。

他问:“鸣人，你和卡卡西做过吗？”

男孩短暂的思考了一下带土口中的卡卡西是谁，闭上眼睛不愿意回答。

带土不怕男孩的逃避。他更加快速而用力的抽插起来，每一次都向着内壁上敏感的凸起，他的右手仍然堵住男孩的柱口，手掌在柱身上撸动。

男孩被刺激的微微蜷起身子，不能射出让他浑身上下都颤抖起来。

“回答我的问题。”带土的语气变得严厉。

男孩是畏惧这样的带土的，他抱紧了些带土，低声说:“……没有……”

带土像是松了一口气，他放开了男孩的性器，白浊的液体重重的打在带土的腹部，然后流进两个人结合的地方。收缩的后穴绞住带土的性器，让他觉得兴奋。他搂紧男孩的腰，又用力的冲撞了几次才满意的把自己的液体都留在了男孩的身体里。

【自己用手揽过男人的头，舌头伸进他的口中，两个人的口水融合在一起。】

不，不是这样的。

醒过来的男孩一把推开带土，幻术也在这一瞬间解开了。

浴衣盖在赤裸的男孩身上，带土伸手想要摸他的脸，却被男孩躲开。

他说:“你先别碰我，我想好好想想。”

带土走之后男孩躺在地板上发了很久的呆，一直到下午才拿上衣服去洗了个澡。

看着浴室镜子里的自己，自己身上羞耻而隐秘的痕迹，男孩想起了一些事情。

谢天谢地，至少他还没有迷失到忘记自己，还没有被迫遗忘掉那些同伴……还有四站之前和他一起牵手走过木叶村的卡卡西，老师。

怀着乱七八糟的心思从浴室里出来，男孩才发现外面飘起了雪。

算了算混沌的日子，约摸着大概已经是十二月中旬了，下雪也是正常的事情。

飞快的跑回房间，男孩发现已经有个被炉被摆放在房间的中央，上面盖好了足够厚的被子。门窗已经被严实的关好，整个人房间里都暖洋洋的。

没有看见那个男人。

男孩松了口气。看不见他也好。

洗过澡后的清爽和房间的温暖让男孩绷紧的神经放松下来，他盘腿坐在被炉边，用被子盖住自己的身体，趴在桌上没一会就累的睡了过去。

迷糊着以为自己大概是要睡到第二天了，可是男孩傍晚就醒了过来。

他是饿醒的。

动了动身体想起来，却因为长时间保持着一个动作而麻了身子。

真是可恶啊。

推开门出去的时候雪已经停下来了，风也消失的不见踪影。整个庭院里安静的像是画作，地面上铺满了洁白的雪，看起来十分的柔软。

男孩没多想什么就一个翻身跳到了院子里，他光着脚在雪地里印上越来越多的脚印。冻人的感觉从脚心直窜大脑，他打了个寒颤。

本来还想走去更远的地方，男孩却觉得身体一轻，紧接着自己就被抱到了木走廊上。

带土换了身衣服，还带上了自己的面具。他摘下自己的黑色手套，然后把手放在了男孩的双脚上，“你光着脚在雪地里瞎玩什么！”

男孩想缩回自己的脚却被抓住了脚踝，一时间窘迫的不敢看他。

“真的不用了，我自己去里面暖就可以了。”男孩试图拿开带土手。

“好好坐着！”

手上温暖的触感慢慢盖过了寒冷，男孩喃喃的说了句“其实也不是很冷……而且我身体很好的……”

带土搓搓手，确定自己的手一时半会儿也热不起来了，只能拿过一边的手套坐在男孩旁边。

男孩缩回双腿，老老实实的坐好。

心思各异的两个人总是沉默。偶尔的不沉默也会变成吵闹。

“你还想继续待在这里吗？鸣人。”带土两只手握着手套，有些不安的揉捏着。

男孩注意到了到了带土的这个小动作，“我不知道。”

带土对这个回答表示了疑惑。

“既然带土说了你没有伤害我的同伴，那我就还是选择相信你，但是我还是想见他们……”男孩停顿下来，侧过头看向遥远的火影颜岩。

带土犹豫了一会，“那……”

“可是呢。”男孩打断了带土想说的话，“现在的我也不想让带土一个人在这里。”

“这又算是什么呢？”带土笑的无奈。

男孩挠挠头，收回看向火影颜岩的目光，认真的看着带土，“我也不懂这些事情，但是我还是觉得这不能算是爱。”

带土从走廊上起来，端正的跪坐在男孩的面前，把男孩惊讶的眼神收尽眼底。他起身靠近男孩，去亲吻男孩的嘴角，温热的气息轻扑在男孩的脸上。

男孩没有回应他，但是也没有拒绝。

“这样的话也不能让你承认吗？”

男孩嗤笑出声，“带土，习惯不是爱啊。”

“我到现在还在遗忘一些事情，并且我自己都觉得可能永远都不会想起来。你不想让我想起来的事情，绝对不会是什么好事情的。”

男孩伸出手摸摸带土的白色头发。

“我不知道那些事情是什么，但是我总有感觉那些事情让我恨你。”

指尖抚上充满了伤痕的脸颊。

“你也许让我用身体记住了你的感觉，可是那是被迫形成的习惯啊……”

突然觉得心疼。

“在我们做爱的时候，你可有一次觉得我是爱你的吗？”

答案是没有。

“带土”，男孩说，“我觉得我是不会爱上你的，如何真的要说，我应该是会一直恨你。”

我希望我没有听到。

“算了。”带土叹了口气，拍拍男孩的脑袋，“回去休息吧。”

男孩顺从的起身回到房间，带土跟着他走到门边。

外面又下起雪来。

带土看了一眼外面的雪，又看着男孩，扶在门框上的手用力的都泛出白色，“鸣人，还没有正式的和你说过呢。”

“我是真的很喜欢你。”

关上门，隔绝开外面的寒冷，男孩都能看到他离开的身影。

【如果，如果那个时候能看着你的眼睛。】


End file.
